Bones: The Heart of the Matter
by burninganchors
Summary: A book exploring the relationship of FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan, written by Dr. Lance Sweets.


BONES - THE HEART OF THE MATTER

AN INVESTIGATION INTO THE UNLIKELY TEAM OF FORENSIC ANTHROPOLOGIST DR. TEMPERANCE BRENNAN AND FBI SPECIAL AGENT SEELEY BOOTH

BY DR. LANCE SWEETS

* * *

FOREWORD

INTRODUCTION BY DR. GORDON WYATT

Psychology is an art, although some would not agree it to be so. Obtaining a doctorate in such matters is next to useless - in many cases, perhaps all, it is more likely to find a skilled psychiatrist whose specialization is not defined by his or her education, but by his or her heart and mind. Dedication is required in such a profession, both to the subject matter and the subject itself, as they are two very different (yet equally important) things. Attention is a must, as it is quite simple to see things everyone else can see - what is more difficult is picking up on the signs very few people seem to notice. But most of all, psychology is in great need of those with understanding. Those people with a passion for their work, and who work to experience it themselves, are those who will truly succeed.

The same applies to other areas. In this book, research is conducted on the unlikely duo that is Dr. Temperance Brennan and FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth. For the same reasons listed above, they have been a largely successful team. The best, in fact, in America, as I am often told by those who have heard the names - which, not surprisingly, are a large percent of the population. Dedicated, attentive, and understanding are all words that can be used to describe this unique partnership (but certainly not the only ones). In all likelihood, these simple words can apply to any field or occupation. However, perhaps they have never before been exercised in such a way as by this team.

I myself had the pleasure of studying the pair in action. Their fundamental success is largely paramount to their own relationship - their differences help compliment one another, and yet their similarities are the mortar that helps keep the relationship intact. Intelligence, brute strength, humor, affection…I wouldn't even waste time trying to describe it, as only by observation can you even begin to scrape the surface of this indescribable interaction. It has survived through many trials, withheld through many a metaphorical storm, and strengthened only through time and shared experience. One never knows what they might accomplish, so I might watch out - these two could conquer the world. But I think what we all find most interesting is not _what_ the relationship is and _what_ it can do, but _why_ it has stayed intact for so long: _Why _does her intellect contrast with his physicality, yet compliment it so well? _Why _has something so perverse lasted so ridiculously long? _Why _has this partnership, lacking in every way and yet holding something unintelligible that none other has, opened the eyes of those who strive to achieve such a similar camaraderie in their own working environment?

_Why does such a thing exist at all between them, against all odds?_

Dr. Lance Sweets explores all this and more throughout his book, the one you are currently reading. He delves into this project with enthusiasm, and is not just a psychiatrist to the people he studies, or an observer, but a friend. Mutually, they allow him glimpses of who they really are, and what their partnership really is, while he exhibits loyalty to those who so generously open themselves and their innermost workings. His extensive knowledge, as well as his relationship with Dr. Brennan and Mr. Booth, help him to provide the clearest way for a reader to understand such a difficult concept, while personally uniting reader and subject in a heartfelt, yet studious, manner. A difficult task could not be executed with ease, and constantly throughout his study he exhibits his dedication, one that, as such, will not cease even after the production of the masterpiece on which he has worked so long.

And which, reader, you will greatly enjoy. I myself have never before pondered things as when I read his manuscript for the first time; have never before experienced something so brutally tender and fragile and raucous and clever all at once. This is no ordinary thing, for each angle of the thought-process explored will lead you to believe the same thing - as Quentin Crisp once said:

"_It is explained that all relationships require a little give and take. This is untrue. Any partnership demands that we give and give and give and at the last, as we flop into our graves exhausted, we are told that we didn't give enough."_

I have never examined two so giving people who haven't realized how much they give themselves. Most people would work in vain to achieve such a partnership in their workplace, or even in the most sacred of relationships, but this one has truly prospered.

So perhaps, after hearing the enlightening tale of two folk who have proven this so very well, the meaning will ring true with your own relationships, reader. For only through friendship and partnership have these two succeeded, and only in this way can you.

_-- Dr. Gordon Wyatt_

* * *

**AN: I will still be continuing _Lone Wolf_, but this idea kept plaguing me in my sleep, so I just had to put it up. I hope you enjoy it! Please review, and tell me what you like/dislike, or what you think 'Sweets' should include in 'his book.'**


End file.
